


无标题

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: Joker (2019), Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 一个很奇怪的脑洞（算不上cp?)，亚当跟亚瑟两个丧王共处一室会怎样时间设定在亚瑟在家耍枪，枪走火后，而亚当，就是他的倒霉邻居。
Kudos: 3





	无标题

“砰！！！”  
枪声惊飞亚当就像惊飞路上的鸟，他跳起来，药水胶片弄了一地，然后他自己也跌坐在地上。  
亚瑟将电视音量扭到最大，然后没来由地跳起了舞，他很享受这种感觉，这和出去扮演小丑跳的那种舞不一样，这种舞把他跟现实联系在一起。  
亚当在黑暗中呆坐了一会，他的大腿逐渐停止颤抖，耳朵还在嗡鸣，他翻过身子，跪着向房间门口爬去，爬着爬着摸到一个东西，就攒在手里。他还站不起来，费力地伸手去够门把手，客厅昏暗的光线随着从门缝渗进暗室，亚当看见自己眼前的地上滴着几滴淡红色的液体，这才觉得耳朵火辣辣的，灼烧似的跳动着，他打开手心，根本不敢相信自己的眼睛，一枚子弹壳躺在他手心里。  
子弹把他的右耳朵尖连肉带软骨擦掉了一小块，亚当试探着摸摸自己的耳朵，确认它还在。血顺着他的耳廓滴在他的衣服上，亚当叫了起来，他的感官已经从刚刚的麻痹中复苏了。  
亚当爬出暗室，尚未弄清楚到底发生了什么，他跑进浴室看自己，整朵右耳已经被染红，血不断滴在他那件脏兮兮又松垮的白短袖上，他又惊又痛，骂了声操，跑去厨房抓起冰箱冷冻柜里的随便什么东西敷在自己的耳朵上，他右半边脑袋的神经现在也开始跳动了。他抓起电话想打急救，拨完号后他把电话抓在手里，如果刚刚再往右边站两三厘米，他现在已经是具脑袋冒烟的尸体了，不明不白死在自己冲洗照片用的暗房里，不知道过多久才能让人发现，这个念头意外地让亚当冷静了一点。他放下了电话，如果去医院，先不说急救车的开销，如果不能阻止医生报警，他偷拍的那些照片除了麻烦什么也不会带给他。  
现在他不知道怎么办了，他没有朋友，没有认识的医生，只有雇主，老板。亚当想起自己的邻居，和母亲住在一起的中年男子，总会是有点怪的，他甚至不知道对方叫什么，只在电梯里遇见过几次。

亚当只能硬着头皮去敲亚瑟的门，等了好一会，门才开了。  
“是你？”屋里的男子显然也十分诧异，他从门缝里露出半张脸打量着狼狈的亚当。  
“你有医药箱么？我……我切到耳朵了。”亚当说。  
亚瑟很显然反应过来发生了什么，他拆下门栓把亚当让进屋，三步并作两步跑到电视柜下面，翻出一个小盒子。亚瑟没穿上衣，亚当注意到他瘦得皮包骨，翻东西时脊椎像条不安分的大虫，在他的皮肉下面一动一动。  
“你怎么弄伤了耳朵？”  
“……我割伤的。”亚当说。  
“伤口很深，你应该去医院。”  
“太贵了，我没有保险。”  
“这样……好吧。但你还是得去，你有工作吗？”亚瑟说，他递给亚当一条毛巾，“会很疼，你最好咬住这个，我妈妈在睡觉。”  
“没正经工作，我叫亚当。你学过急救么？”他已经疼的感觉自己右眼肿了，这个人还在问自己有没有工作。亚当把毛巾塞进自己嘴里，他一向是个皮肉敏感，怕疼的人，他紧张极了，全身肌肉都紧绷着，亚瑟把纱布按在他的伤口上，其实没有他想象得那么疼，但在神经紧张带来的过度敏感下亚当还是抓着裤腿呜呜咽咽了起来。  
“没有。我叫亚瑟。”亚瑟说。  
血逐渐止住了，亚瑟用棉球擦掉亚当耳廓上的血污，又沾着酒精擦了一遍伤口周围，最后用棕色药水滴在伤口上，亚当的耳朵呈现出一个小小的豁口，亚瑟拿着纱布，不知道该怎样包扎它。  
“谢谢你，帮大忙了。”亚当说。  
“我有段时间经常处理伤口。”亚瑟皱着眉头拿纱布在亚当的耳朵上比划，如同一筹莫展的理发店学徒。  
“是嘛，你可真倒霉。你有烟么？”  
亚瑟拿过烟盒，磕出一只给亚当，给自己也点上一支，两人深吸一口，好像都放松了下来。  
“我的确应该去医院，但是我这辈子也不会拥有完整的耳朵了吧？”亚当自嘲道。  
“你是怎么把自己割成这样的。”  
“倒霉事，我在家里洗照片，不知道什么东西……兴许是子弹，居然打到房间里来了。”亚当深吸了一口烟，他抽得比亚瑟快很多，回答的时候有点不知所措，又好像有点没清醒过来，亚瑟拿纱布胡乱包住他的耳朵，纱布绕到亚当的头的另一边，亚瑟在他的左耳上方打了个蝴蝶结。


End file.
